No More Sad Goodbye's
by morrm2005
Summary: Harry has beaten Voldemort, who destroyed a wixarding school in South America. New students come to Hogwarts until the school is fixed. But will Harry be able to stand Lorra Lolita, who joins the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, or will he strangle her by the e


No More Sad Goodbyes

By Morrm205

Chapter One- The Exchange Students

Harry laughed at Ron, who had just bested Hermione for once in a row they were having. The Hogwarts train came to a stop and the three of them picked p their luggage and headed out onto the Hogwart's grounds.

"I can't believe you actually did it Harry. And to think, you actually came out alive!" Hermione said, still amazed that Harry was able to defeat Lord Voldemort over the summer. For Harry, of course, it wasn't a good holiday because of the constant battle he had with the death eaters and Voldemort.

It was their sixth year and he was able to breath again. He could finally stop worrying about his friends and concentrate on better things, like Quidditch and girls. Then he remembered his ban from Quidditch and wondered if it was lifted.

The trio got to the castle and thankfully, the air was clear and crisp, not a single rain cloud in sight. Maybe if Harry was allowed, that is if he weren't still banned, he'd be able to go play Quidditch tomorrow after classes.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry turned around and saw that Ginny was standing behind him, trying to get through the crowd to get into the castle. She had broken her leg when she fell off her broomstick trying to get to safety from Voldemort with everybody else. Thankfully, she hadn't been too far from the ground.

"Hey Ginny. Still got that cast on?" Hermione said, who had helped Ginny onto her broomstick with great difficulty.

"Yah, but only for another two weeks." Ginny said, smiling happily.

They made their way into the castle and sat down the wait for the new first years to arrive. Harry looked over at the Slythorin table and noticed that several people were missing, but unfortunately, Malfoy was still there to grace them with his presence.

"I wonder where all the Slythorins have gone to?" Ron asked, noticing their absence as well.

"They've probably got taken out of school by their parents. Most of their parents were Voldemort's supporters and got sent to either killed or sent to prison." Hermione said.

Since Voldemort's decease, many people were now saying his name without being terrified. It kind of reminded Harry of the movie his cousin had watched on TV, Candyman, where you had to say his name five times in the mirror and he'd come. He thought that maybe people thought I they'd said Voldemort's name, he'd come an kill them.

"It doesn't matter anyway, this school will be better of without them." Ron said.

Hermione opened her mouth as if to scold Ron for his bitterness but wasn't able to because the students were hushed when the fist year came in. There seemed to be a lot more than ever and some seemed to be a lot bigger.

"We were never that big when we were first years. I think the giants have decided to come to school." Ron said.

"Don't be stupid, giants would be a lot bigger than that for eleven years old." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Professor McGonagall brought in the stool with the Sorting Hat perched on top and took a list of names out of her robes. She stood in front of the first years and smiled down at them.

Then, Dumbledor stood up, also smiled down at the first years and began to speak. "Over this past summer, we have had a great deal of events, one event being the most glorious. Lord Voldemort will now not bother with us anymore and has been put to rest. I am happy to say that we are now at peace and will be able to get on with our lives with a great launch. But of course, another event has been very upsetting to our fellow wizarding schools, one school in particular. Crafter's Academy has been, shall I say, been destroyed. There are many wizarding schools in this world and many of them have been helping the students and staff with the loss of their beloved academy. Until the damage of their school can be fixed, we will be housing in some of the students for a year or two and, just as all new students at our school, they will be sorted into one of the four houses. Pease welcome these students and let us hope that their rather long visit will be a good one. Professor, please proceed with the sorting."

With that, Dumbledor sat down and continued to watch the sorting take place, which, as usual, started with the sorting hat's new song.

_The Sorting Hat I am,_

_The Sorting Hat I'll be,_

_Don't e scared to try me on,_

_I'll tell you where you'll be._

_Four houses I can choose from,_

_Our houses you might be in,_

_Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff,_

_Or even Slythorin._

_Gryffindor is so brave and kind,_

_So if you're in, I hope you don't mind._

_Ravenclaw is here to learn,_

_Or to make a big concern._

_Hufflepuff is patient, kind and loyal,_

_Their minds are kind and almost like black soil._

_In Slythorin there is no end,_

_To making cunning good friends._

_So I'll tell which you'll be,_

_So just wit and you will see._

_What happens is you fault, not mine,_

_So I hope you'll be just awfully fine._


End file.
